Ingram
Ingram ((イングラム) Inguramu) is a bird/angel-like Ventus Bakugan from New Vestroia and Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description Ingram becomes Shun's new guardian after Shun is separated from Skyress. Shun saves Ingram from Vestal Destroyer by catching him midair. Ingram is a bird-type monster with six wings and a hard-plated steel chest. His sharp, clawed feet can shred his opponents. He can also fly high into the air and nosedive directly into his opponents to eliminate them. Ingram unites with Trap Bakugan Hylash for increased power. Ingram evolves into Master Ingram. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Shun arrived in New Vestroia, he rescued Ingram from the Vestals while they were capturing Bakugan and Ingram remained in his debt. Ingram is also the one who told Shun about the Vestals. Despite being male in the Japanese version, in the English dub there was a small debate on Ingram's true gender, as Ingram sounded like a woman and referred to as a 'she' by Elico in episode 22 but is later referred as 'he' by official website. Ingram was confirmed to be male. Ingram is the first Bakugan that can change form. Ingram is very obedient to Shun and very caring and understandable of him. In episode 6, Shun comes and aids Dan and Drago with the help of Ingram and his Bakugan Trap Hylash attack Primo Vulcan and defeated the Number Two Vexos: Gus Grav. Shun, Ingram, and Hylash manage to beat Altair and Wired in the form of Meta Altair and defeated Lync Volan by double teaming on it, only because they needed to make the power of the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed, Ingram and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In episode 15, Ingram explains to Shun that no matter what happens, you are not alone. Shun then explains that he cannot lose Ingram just like he lost Skyress. Ingram seems to know Shun just like Skyress does and have the same amount of care. Ingram also mentions in the episode that he is an old friend of Alpha Hydranoid. When Shun was defeated and got captured Ingram was in ball form in his pod at the belt of it. In Beta City Blues, when Shun and the others were freed, their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right, and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller. Ingram and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan were in physical form and escaped. Ingram later tags with Elfin to take down Hades and Elico to distract the Vexos from stopping the Resistance from destroying the Gamma City Dimension Controller. In episode 25, Ingram along with Elfin and Thunder Wilda try to tap the code of freeing the six warriors Bakugan with Marucho, Shun and Mira. When Storm Skyress says that she is part of Shun's past, Ingram becomes his official new partner. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Ingram evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Ingram receives Oberus's Attribute Energy. He evolved into Master Ingram. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Ingram. * Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Echo: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Shadow Split: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Armored Victory: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Thunderbolt Torrential Wave ''(Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot): Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and every Ventus Bakugan that you control and combines their power levels. * '''Armour Mega Dome': Adds 200 Gs to Ingram. Evolution Ingram evolved into Ventus Master Ingram in episode 27 of New Vestroia, after the Six Ancient Soldiers gave him and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He now resembles a ninja warrior. He now has one pair of wings, bladed gauntlets, golden-black ninja armor and the ability to combine with Shadow Wing to form Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Game In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-12 comes with 500 Gs or 520 Gs. The Haos version in BST-14 comes with 500 Gs or 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BOT-10c comes with 540 Gs. The Ventus version in BBT-02, BBT-03, and BST-06 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. The Ventus version in BO-08 comes with 420 Gs, 440 Gs, or 460 Gs. The transparent Ventus version in a DVD bundle comes with 480 Gs. Trivia * In the game, a Darkus Ingram can have either blue or yellow "hair" depending on if it is BakuSteel or not. * Once Ingram has opened, there is a small bird-like mask that you can pull over its face. * Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Dimensions is Ventus Ingram. * The highest G-Power for Ingram is the Baku-Legacy Darkus Ingram with 790 Gs. *Ingram could be a reference to animals who change gender. *Ingram's bird transformation is similar to Airazor from Beast Wars. *In the game Defenders of the Core, Ingram is referred as to a female. *In the beginning of the Anime, Ingram's voice sounded feminine, but later became masculine. Gallery Anime Ingramshun.jpg|Shun and Ingram File:Ingram01.jpg|Ingram in original ball form Ingram Mask.PNG|Ingram in altered ball form File:Ingram's_Altered_sphere_mode.png|Ingram in altered ball form File:Ingram1.jpg|Ingram in Bakugan form File:Ingram 05.jpg|Ingram in altered form File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Ingram about to get attacked by Hades 'Phaser Trident' File:Ingram_hylash.jpg|Ingram and Hylash about to use ability Thunderbolt Torrential Wave in High Mobility Mode File:Ventus_Elfin_Ingram.jpg|Ventus Elfin and Ingram File:isbg.jpg|Ingram scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Shun and Ingram screen.PNG|Shun and Ingram in the intermission screen ic.PNG|Ingram in ball form (closed). i2.PNG|Ingram in ball form (opened). shunning.png Ep 6 19.png|Ingram's New Vestroia Debut Ep 6 22.png|Ingram and Neo Dragonoid vs Helios in ball form 185px-Ingram_!!!!.png|Ingram in Bakugan form 15.gif|Shun throwing Ingram 16.gif|Ingram using ability Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot Ko-ingram.jpg Game File:Ingram-ventus-neon.png|BakuNeon Ventus Ingram File:Ingram-subterra-half.jpg|BakuMutation Subterra Ingram File:Dual_Ingram.jpg|BakuMutation Subterra Ingram File:Ingram-haos-half.jpg|BakuMutation Haos Ingram File:Ingram-haos-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Clear Haos Ingram File:Ingram-ventus-lyte.JPG|BakuLyte Ventus Ingram T1VDFkXeelDtP_wp33_045709_jpg_310x310.jpg|Darkus Ingram File:Shun_Combat_Set.png|Packaged Ventus Ingram 51ZI1UKBf+L. SS500 .jpg|Packaged Ingram action figure pTRU1-8456195dt.jpg Ingram jp poster.JPG 80CAPKSLX2.jpg B3 BakuCore Darkus Ingram.JPG|BakuCore Darkus Ingram Foto102 002.jpg|BakuCore Darkus Ingram (Open) P1030251.JPG|Haos Ingram PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (5).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (31).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (30).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (29).jpg Others File:Ingram.jpg|Ingram on New Vestroia checklist poster File:Alternative Ingram 3D.PNG|Ventus 3D Alternative Ingram File:Ingram-b-ventus-ca.jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.56.18 PM.png|Ventus Ingram in BD File:Rubanoid_VS_Ingram.jpg Aquos_Ingram.png Aquos_Ingram_Open.png Clear_Ingram.png Clear_Ingram_Open.png Darkus_Ingram.png Darkus_Ingram_Open.png Haos_Ingram.png Haos_Ingram_Open.png Pyrus_Ingram.png Pyrus_Ingram_Open.png Subterra_Ingram.png Subterra_Ingram_Open.png Ventus_Ingram.png Ventus_Ingram_Open.png Aquos_Ingram_Closed.png Clear_Ingram_Closed.png Darkus_Ingram_Closed.png Haos_Ingram_Closed.png Pyrus_Ingram_Closed.png Subterra_Ingram_Closed.png Ventus_Ingram_Closed.png Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg B2-ventus.jpg Ko-ingram.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance